Revival of Man
by trickster3696
Summary: the earth has been devastated by a extremist Amazon, now it is up to six heroes to help pick up the pieces, they will go on a journey of love, fighting, and different universes
**The Revival of Man**

 **Chapter 1**

 **This fic was inspired by Justice League of Amazons: Dragonborn by Angry lil' elf**

 **I own nothing, not even the idea, or anything referenced to**

The Earth was in chaos, why, because every human male on the planet was dead. No man was spared, not even the once believed to be invincible superman, it even reached Atlantis. The atrocity was committed by a woman adopted by the Amazons, her name is Aresia. She believed all men were evil and the world would be better without them, so with the help of some female villains she created a poison that only affected men and released it into the atmosphere. What she didn't take into account was that women needed men to breed, so she had essentially doomed the human race to extinction.

On Mount Olympus the gods were trying to think of two things, how to fix this mess and what to do about the Amazons. "Father please, I beg you, the Amazons shouldn't be punished for the act of one adopted rogue" Athena pleaded, "really now sister, who was it that taught her to hate men" Ares asked smugly, enjoying the desperation in Athena's voice, begging Zeus not to destroy her favored people. "Ares does bring up a good point Athena, the Amazons had a hand in this, no matter how small or indirect" Zeus said. Hera and the other Olympians had been listening to the back and forth between the two for the passed hour and decided to intervene, "alright enough, this is going nowhere, we'll decide on what to do with the Amazons later" she said in a tone that left no room for argument. "Indeed, this is going nowhere" Helios agreed.

"How _are_ we going to fix this, there's no way Hades will return them to life and the poison is still in the air, even male children growing in the womb die from exposure" Hephaestus asked. Everyone tried to think of a solution when inspiration struck Athena, "father, there are other universes correct, perhaps we could make some men immune and bring them to our universe" she said. Everyone thought it over and decided it was there best chance at cleaning up this mess, "how are we going to get these men, other universes aren't exactly our jurisdiction" Hermes pointed out. The gods knew Hermes was right, there were three realms that made up existence, the realm of reality, the realm of time, and the afterlife, all gods, Angels, and demons watched over the after life, beings such as time lords and Yithians managed time, and reality was taken care of by the reality guardians; an ancient race of reality warpers. "Well I guess we'll need to hope a reality guardian is willing to help us" Hera said, she said hope because the reality guardians cared very little for life outside their realm, everything between the universes was where they resided.

Zeus nodded and focused some power in his hand, a sphere of light formed in the center of the room then disappeared, leaving someone standing in it's place. He is a slim young looking man in his late teens wearing a black robe that went down to his ankles with a hood, he is wearing black boots, his skin was pale, he had pale blue eyes, pale blonde hair, and a look of disinterest, this was Trickster, the strongest member of the 7th generation of reality guardians. He looked around and sighed, "what do you want" he asked. The gods were annoyed by his lack of respect but let it slide since they had bigger issues, "Trickster, we need your help, all men on this earth have been wiped out and we need men from other earths to ensure the human race of this earth survives" Zeus said. Trickster looked at him for a moment then spoke, "okay two questions, one: why should I help" he said.

"Because if you don't the human race of this earth will die out" Athena said, "and that brings us to question number two: why should I care" Trickster replied. "Trickster please, the people of our earth shouldn't go extinct because of one person's actions" Hera pleaded, "tch, have you seen what happens on this earth, maniacs and psychopaths causing destruction and 'heroes' who don't have the sense to put a stop to them completely, in my opinion that human race is a failure, you should just let them die out" Trickster said, "it was bound to happen eventually". It was clear that they couldn't get Trickster on board by appealing to his empathy so they went another route, bargaining, "okay Trickster, I know you hold sentient beings in low regard, so how would you like to decide on a punishment for a group of them" Zeus offered. Athena's eyes widened, 'no, please father' she thought, Trickster had a thoughtful look on his face, "who" he asked, "the Amazons" Zeus said. "NO, father please, let me decide their punishment" Athena begged, before Zeus could say anything Trickster spoke, "too late, I'm interested, what'd they do" he said.

"It was their teachings that lead to the predicament we're in, which is why we called you" Zeus said, sending a glare to his daughter, causing her to back down. "Is Hippolyta still their leader" he asked, "yes" Zeus answered. "Alright, if it means taking that self righteous bitch down a peg again then I'll do it" he said, "I'll get some men, I know some guys who would be perfect for the job" he said. "Before you go Trickster be sure to bring them here, a poison was released that only affects men, it's still in the air, we'll make them immune and they can pass on that immunity to any children they have" Zeus said, Trickster nodded and teleported off to the other universes. "Do you think this will work" Hera asked, "I hope so" Zeus said, Athena had a sad look on her face, 'I'm sorry Amazons, I can't protect you any longer'.

 **Universe 110**

Ichigo Kurosaki was laying on some grass relaxing, he was hanging out with his friends, both from the human world and the soul society, after many hard fought battles Yhwach and his army were defeated. Everything had pretty much gone back to normal. Suddenly a man in a hooded black robe appeared in from of them, everyone tensed, preparing to defend themselves in case of attack. "Ichigo Kurosaki" he asked, looking at him, "Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "yeah that's me, what do you want" he asked, approaching him. "I need you to come with me, long story short the human race on another earth in another universe are facing the threat of extinction, you are needed to help bring the male population back" Trickster said.

Everyone had a look of disbelief on their faces, especially Ichigo who was sporting a thick blush, "when you say bring back the male population what do you mean" he asked. "Exactly what you think" Trickster answered, this resulted in nosebleeds from a majority of Ichigo's friends. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO JUST GO AROUND ANOTHER WORLD AND GET WOMEN PREGNANT" Ichigo yelled. "Too bad, you're doing it" Trickster, "YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE THAT DECISION FOR ME" Ichigo yelled in his face. "Mmhmm, I get what your saying, but there's just one problem" Trickster said, "what" Ichigo asked, Trickster placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder "I can teleport" he said and they both disappeared, leaving his friends stunned.

 **Universe 55**

The Thousand Sunny was sailing the seas of the new world, it's captain Monkey D Luffy had been pirate king for a year so far. The crew was doing their usual thing when two people suddenly appeared on their ship. One with orange hair looked around then turned to the other one and started yelling, "WHAT THE HELL MAN, I TOLD YOU I'M NOT DOING IT" Ichigo yelled, "no, you said I couldn't make that decision for you, you never said no" Trickster pointed out. "Oi, who the hell are you two and how did you get here" said a man with green hair, the straw hat's swordsman Roronoa Zoro, demanded, pulling out one of his swords. "who we are isn't important and neither is how we got here, it's why we are here" Trickster said.

"Okay, why are you here" the ship cook Sanji asked, "I'm looking for someone, is there a Monkey D Luffy here" Trickster said. "that's me" Luffy called from on top the crow's nest, he jumped down and landed in front of Ichigo and Trickster "what do you want hood guy and orange guy" he asked. Trickster and Ichigo had a deadpan look on their faces, "hood guy and orange guy, that's the best you can come up with" Trickster said. "Well you have a hood and his hair is orange and I don't know your names, so your hood guy and orange guy" Luffy said. "This guy is a moron" Ichigo groaned, "true, but he's a moron we need" Trickster replied.

"So what do you want" Luffy asked, completely oblivious to their insults, "right, back to business, so here's the thing, in another universe there's another version of earth that's males have all died, so to keep the human race on that earth from dying out men are needed and since there's no human men left in that universe, that's where you come in" Trickster explained. The strawhats were stunned by this, two guys literally appeared out of nowhere and one of them said that Luffy was needed to keep another human race from going extinct. "So wait there are other universe" Luffy asked, "yes" Trickster said, "AWESOME" Luffy yelled. Trickster pinched the bridge of his nose, "out of everything I said that's what he gets excited about" he muttered. "So how do I stop the other universe people from going extinct" Luffy asked, "you have to get women pregnant" Trickster said, "WHAT" all the straw hats except Luffy and Robin yelled.

Luffy had a confused look on his face, "how do I do that" he asked, resulting in Ichigo and all the straw hats except Robin face faulting while Robin giggled, she always found Luffy's naivete amusing. "Why the hell do you want this guy" Ichigo asked, "I'll tell you once I've gathered everyone and get you all to Olympus" Trickster said. "Anyway Luffy I'm sure someone will explain it to you once everyone is gathered and we get to our destination" Trickster said. Luffy smiled, "alright, this is gonna be fun" he said, "unfortunately your crew is gonna have to stay behind" Trickster added. "What, why" Luffy asked, "because this is something you and the others have to do, they'd just get in the way, same with the friends of the others I'm gathering" Trickster said, "but don't worry you won't be gone long, a being that can manipulate the flow of time owes me a favor, in the universe your going to time will proceed normally but the others time will be slowed, you could be gone for a decade but here it'll only be a day" he explained.

Luffy felt conflicted, on one hand he'd have to leave his friends but on the other he wouldn't be gone long. Before he could think further Trickster spoke, "alright time to go" he said and he, Ichigo, and Luffy were gone, leaving behind his stunned crew.

 **Universe 77**

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on top of the sculpture of his father's head carved into the mountain. Things had been great, Madara and Kaguya were stopped, Sasuke had finally returned to his senses and returned to Konoha, and the shinobi nations were at peace. "Hey Naruto" a voiced called out, he looked down and saw Kakashi, "what's up Kakashi-sensei" he asked, "Tsunade-sama wants you in her office, she said there's some people looking for you" he said. Naruto nodded and leaped from the head, landing next to Kakashi and they headed to the Hokage tower.

When they got their they were greeted by a strange sight, there were three young men in Tsunade's office, one with orange hair looked very annoyed, one with a straw hat looking around the room with childish excitement, and one in a hood and robe with a look of indifference, at the desk in the center of the room was Tsunade, the fifth hokage. "hey ba-chan, are those the guys looking for me" he asked, Tsunade grit her teeth at the nickname Naruto insisted on calling her but remembered the importance of why these three, who had spontaneously appeared in her office, were here. "Yes, they are, the one in the hood has come because he needs you for something extremely important" she said, giving the floor to Trickster. Trickster turned to Naruto "My name is Trickster, I'm gathering a group of men to prevent the human race of another Earth from dying out, to do so you must get women pregnant, and I won't accept refusal, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming" he said. "More like teleport you when you aren't expecting it, that's how he brought me and Luffy here" Ichigo said, gesturing to himself and Luffy, who was making faces in the reflection of a crystal ball.

Naruto was in complete shock, people in another universe were going to die out and it was up to him and some others to prevent it. Before he could answer Trickster teleported them.

 **Universe 32**

Crona and his friends were approaching the death room, Stein told them that lord death wanted to see them. They entered and were greeted by Trickster "hello" he said, "goodbye" then teleported himself, the other gathered men, and Crona. Crona's friends started freaking out and it was up to lord death and Spirit to calm them.

 **Universe 17**

Natsu Dragneel sat at the bar in Fairy Tail's guild half heartily eating lunch, ever since the war with Alvareze and the death of Zeref he had felt depressed. Suddenly a group appeared behind him and just as suddenly disappeared along with him, leaving behind shocked guild members and a envelope with 'give to Makarov" written on it.

 **Universe 157**

Edward Elric was relaxing at in the living room Winry's, after defeating father he needed a good rest. Granny Pinako entered the room to ask if he wanted lunch, when a group suddenly appeared then disappeared along with Edward. Pinako was stunned which gave way to fear, but she then felt something in her hand. It was a envelope that had 'explanation' written on it.

 **Olympus**

The gods were on their thrones waiting for Trickster to return. Trickster and the men he gathered appeared in the middle, "alright I'm back and I got the men" he said, the gathered men looked around in awe. Ares scoffed, " _these_ are the men, they don't look like much" he said, earning a glare from them. "No one cares what you think Ares" Trickster said, earning a snicker from some of the men and a few gods and goddesses. Ares gained a look of rage on his face, he prepared to draw his sword but a glare from Zeus made him back down.

"What's going on, one minute I'm on the couch, the next I'm here" Edward demanded Trickster. "seriously, you gave Naruto, luffy, and me an explanation, everyone else you just popped in and nabbed" Ichigo said. "Because I was tired of repeating it, so I decided to just gather everyone and explain…you know what forget it, they wanted you so they can explain" he said motioning to the Olympians. "You lazy prick" Edward said, "hey, _I_ bounced around the multiverse to gather all of you, so I'd say I'm doing more work than you right" Trickster, "hell I didn't even want to do it, I only agreed cause they bribed me". "Wait, humanity is in danger and the only reason you would help is they BRIBED you" Naruto asked outraged.

The others gained a look of anger towards Trickster, "oh don't give me that look, I'm 100,000 years old, I've seen numerous sentient species die out, the humans of this universe going extinct wouldn't have bothered me a bit" he said. "But all of you are here to prevent that" Zeus cut in, "oh yeah, you're here too old man" Luffy said. servants that were in the room were shocked, they had never seen a mortal talk that way to a god. "Watch your tongue, you are before the Olympians" a random servant said. "It's fine, they may have never heard of us anyway, except maybe you two" he said, pointing to Ichigo and Crona, "you two have power from death's world and the soul reaper world".

Natsu remembered something, "wait he said something about humanity in danger" he said. Hera nodded, "yes, a terrible poison was release throughout this universe's earth, it only affected men, now only woman remain in the world, the poison still lingers in the atmosphere, making the planet uninhabitable for men" she explained. "So now you must prevent the human race's extinction in this universe" she finished, "wait, how are going to do that, if we went the poison would kill us" Crona asked. "They'll give you an immunity to the poison, and before you ask 'why didn't they just heal the affected men' they were busy dealing with Typhon trying to escape Tartarus, I heard he almost got out but they pulled it off" Trickster said, "…wait do you think whoever did this had something to do with that to distract you" he asked. Zeus sighed, "another crime to add to Aresia's list, an intricate puzzle was the only way to loosen his bindings, a piece was removed from the puzzle and hidden in the Himalayas, Aresia managed to find it and used magic to summon a demon to deliver it" he explained, he knew this because the demon was captured and interrogated.

A thought came to Edward, "wait, you want us to continue the human race, but there's only six of us, that doesn't sound like a very healthy gene pool" he said. "Don't worry, we created a potion that will eliminate the threat of inbreeding related problems" Hephaestus said. Suddenly music started playing, "is that Breaking Benjamin" Crona asked, his friends had introduced him to different kinds of music, he found Breaking Benjamin enjoyable. Trickster groaned, "hang on, I gotta take this", he opened a small portal and pulled out a smart phone and answered, "yeah". he listened for a few seconds, "what" he listened again, "are… are you serious, your serious" he listened again, pinching the bridge of his nose, "it has to be me, it can't be Nikl, it can't be Comanche, it can't even be fucking Zoel, it's gotta be me" he asked.

He listened again, "ugh, _fine_ " he said, hung up, and returned his phone through the portal. He was silent for a minute then sighed "Well that was Cosmos, turns out I'm going to be the supervisor for this sex journey" he massaged his forehead to help his oncoming headache. 'Sex journey' made some of the men blush, "well gets to the immunization" Trickster said.

 **Universe 52** (get it, 52) **watchtower**

Wonder woman had her head down on a table in the cafeteria, she had failed to stop Aresia and everywhere she went women treated her like said woman. She understood why, they had lost their fathers, sons, husbands, boyfriends, and friends. She lost count of how many times someone tried to kill her, one example that really got to her was a girl no older than 13 tried to stab her, the girl's mother died not long after she was born and her father had raised her all on his own, the man who raised her and was always there for her was dead, because Aresia took Diana's mother's teachings too far. After the incident heroines from around the world had come to the justice league to help. "You alright Diana" someone asked, she lifted her head and saw power girl and Zatanna.

Wonder woman sighed, "I don't know what to do, the poison is still in the air and every man on the planet is dead, the only human men left are a few green lanterns". Power girl sighed, "I got some bad news, they were killed in action" she said sadly. Diana's eyes widened, "what" she asked, "they were responding to a gem attack on a nearby star system, they were the closest and couldn't wait for back up, they engaged the fleet and managed to hold the line, but eventually they were overwhelmed" she said. Diana laid her head back down, "then there is no hope, the human race is doomed" she said. "I never expected an Amazon to be a quitter" someone said.

They turned and saw Trickster sitting at another table, the three quickly surrounded him, "who are you and how did you get here" Wonder woman demanded. Trickster wasn't intimidated, "if you three are trying to frighten me it's not working" he said, "answer us" Zatanna said pointing her wand in his face. Trickster snorted, "again, you three do not frighten me, but I'm not here to fight, my name is Trickster and I am a reality guardian" he said. Hearing this caused Diana and Zatanna to back away from him, "what's wrong, what's a reality guardian" power girl asked. "They're an ancient race of beings that live between the universes, their most important duty is to repair damage done to the fabric of reality" Zatanna explained.

Power girl and Zatanna noticed a look of fear on Diana's face, "it's no surprise that you needed to be reminded who I am, you were only four when I visited your home" Trickster said.

 **Flashback**

A four year old Diana is peeking out from behind a column in fear, she sees dozens of Amazons lying on the ground, beaten and broken, and some of them had burns. ' _The gods requested me to check on Themyscira since they were busy with other things, I agreed since I had nothing better to do_ ' he narrated. Parts of the room were engulfed with black flames, ' _When I arrived they treated me with hostility, naturally, but when I explained the reason for my being there they stood down_ '. some Amazons had long pieces of metal impaling them through their arms and legs, ' _your mother was quite arrogant back then despite her punishment for helping Hades five years before my visit, the way she looked down her nose at me, ME, a reality guardian, a being tens of thousands of years her senior_ '. Hippolyta was on her knees, she would be laying on the ground if Trickster wasn't holding her up by the top of her head, ' _she actually had the nerve to order me to bow in her presence, that she was to be given the respect that being queen of the Amazons comes with, as you recall, I didn't take that well_ '.

Diana could only watch as he lifted her barely conscious mother up, bringing her to face level, ' _I took it upon myself to teach her some humility_ '. Then without warning he drove his fist into her stomach, jolting her awake and causing her to scream in pain, then he did it again and again, after a dozen punches she started coughing up blood. Her mother then did something Diana never saw her do: she started pleading, "please… forgive me" Hippolyta said weakly. Trickster said nothing as her threw her against a wall, he turned to Diana, his dull blue eyes filling her with terror, then he disappeared.

 **Present**

"But I'm not here to regale your friends with stories of the past, I'm here to work on the present so the humans of this earth can have a future" he said. "What do you mean" Diana asked, "the Olympians requested that I gather men from other universes, they've been given immunity from the poison which they will pass on to their children" he said. "And before you ask they've eliminated the threat of inbreeding, the last thing we need is a world filled with people that are like something out of wrong turn" he added. Before anymore questions could be asked Trickster snapped his fingers and the gathered men had appeared. "These are the men who will save your humanity: the orange haired delinquent is Ichigo Kurosaki, the idiot in the straw hat is Monkey D Luffy, the fox boy is Naruto Uzumaki, the gloomy pink boy is Crona, the idiotic pink boy is Natsu Dragneel, and the late bloomer is Edward Elric" he said.

The men were annoyed by his descriptions of them, "is being a dick your default attitude" Ichigo asked, "oh I'm sorry, I didn't think I was in a congeniality contest" Trickster snarked. "Now as much as I'd like to continue riling you up, it's time to talk serious" he said. The sudden change got their attention, "now all of you are probably wondering why I choose you six out of the countless human men throughout the multiverse" he said. "It's because you all represent something, something this world truly needs, now more than ever: your ideals". this surprised them, they figured he choose them for their power or their genes, "all of you are willing to sacrifice, to put aside your selfish desires when someone you care for is in danger, to stand against what you consider wrong, and you won't let anyone stand in your way" he finished.

He turned to the three women in the room, "now gather the rest of the justice league, we got some work to do" he said.

 **An: hope you enjoyed everyone, again you can thank angry lil' elf for the idea and allowing me to use it.**


End file.
